Conjuro a la Luna
by Shennya
Summary: Durante años, John ha logrado cuidar de su hermana y mantener su posición en el clan de werewolves al que pertenecen sin ningún problema. Se ha logrado adaptar a la vida de los humanos sin que ninguno de los secretos del clan salgan a la luz. Y jamás se imaginó que sería un humano el que descontrolaría su mundo por completo. Pero, Sherlock Holmes no era cualquier humano.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Harry se comportaba extraño aquella mañana; John conocía a su hermana lo suficiente como para saber que le estaba ocultando algo. Además, las familias _were _estaban conectadas estrechamente, él podía sentir cuando algo la molestaba.

-¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó. Se encontraban en la sala y la mirada de ella se dirigía constantemente hacia la ventana, en la lejanía.

-Nada -resopló ella, frunciendo el ceño.

_Sé cuando estás mintiendo. _Le dijo él, utilizando la conexión mental. Desde hacía años que no la usaba con frecuencia, pero en ocasiones lo necesitaba para dejar su mensaje más claro.

_Fuera de mi cabeza. _Y, como era de esperarse, puso una barrera entre los dos. Y John tuvo que retirarse, sin embargo, tenía que insistir.

-Harriet.

-De acuerdo -gruñó ella-, estoy esperando a alguien.

John se puso tenso en ese momento. No podía evitarlo, estaba en su naturaleza. Además, él tenía que protegerla; sus padres habían muerto hacía tiempo y toda la responsabilidad que ellos tenían dentro de la manada se había transferido directamente a él. Pero lo más importante era Harry. Él, siendo un alfa, tenía que ver que cualquiera que la cortejara fuera el adecuado...

-Sé que quieres protegerme, pero quisiera, que por una sola vez me dejaras a mí hacerme cargo de la situación -continuó ella-. No es que no aprecie lo que quieres hacer por mí, pero ya has provocado que la mitad de mis compañeros se alejen... nadie quiere venir a esta casa por tu culpa. Y, siempre malinterpretas las cosas... ¿por qué piensas que si un hombre viene a esta casa querrá flirtear conmigo?

-Sólo quiero protegerte.

-Sí, lo sé -insistió Harry, molesta-. Pero yo apreciaría más si en esta ocasión te vas de aquí antes de que venga mi compañero...

John frunció el ceño.

-¿Para que puedas estar sola con él? No.

Harry bufó.

-¿Crees que no me puedo cuidar sola? ¡Por favor! Mi compañero es un simple humano... ¿Qué podría hacer contra un _were_ como yo?

-De acuerdo... vamos a hacer esto: me quedo aquí hasta que llegue y si considero que puedo confiar en él, entonces me voy.

Harry se puso de pie, desesperada. Comenzó a caminar por la sala.

-Ya hemos pasado por esto antes y no quiero que se repita. Te conozco, lo que harás es transformarte y lo asustarás tanto que saldrá corriendo de aquí y no va a volver nunca. Por favor, John, no esta vez.

-¿Por qué es tan importante que él se quede?

Su hermana lo miró fijamente a los ojos; sus pupilas brillaron de rojo intenso, estaba tan furiosa que su cuerpo amenazaba con comenzar una transformación.

-Tú nunca has entendido, John. NO estoy interesada en él. NO es una cita. NI siquiera he cruzado una palabra con él hasta hace dos días -aclaró ella, volviéndose a sentar y cruzándose de brazos. Ella también había notado el descontrol en su cuerpo y trató de tranquilizarse-. No quería decirte esto... pero no me dejas otra opción.

John la observó fijamente y esperó. Ella respiró profundamente.

-Ya sabes que me falta poco para salir de la universidad... pero he tenido problemas con una de mis materias y, si no la apruebo, mis trámites se van a atrasar... Así que ahora necesito un tutor. Primero le pedí ayuda a mi profesor, pero él está muy ocupado, así que me asignó a uno de sus estudiantes.

Él hizo una mueca y Harry puso los ojos en blanco, porque conocía aquella expresión.

-Él no le habla a nadie, te aseguro que ni siquiera quiera venir aquí. Pero tiene que hacerlo, tiene problemas con mi profesor... lo iban a suspender, pero le dijeron que si me ayudaba todo el semestre podría evitarse el castigo.

-Está bien... entonces sólo le echaré un vistazo...

Harry soltó una exclamación de frustración, se recargó en el sillón y se cubrió el rostro.

-Quisiera que encontraras a tu pareja pronto, para que así me dejes tranquila...

En aquella ocasión fue el turno de John para resoplar.

-¿Por qué siempre mencionas eso? Aunque yo tenga a mi pareja no voy a dejar de cuidarte.

Harry sonrió.

-Pero ya sabes lo que dicen; cuando la encuentras no tienes tiempo ni energía para pensar en nada más.

John siempre había pensado que eso era demasiado exagerado. Además, ningún miembro de la manada que tenía pareja era capaz de explicarlo, decían que era imposible describirlo con palabras. Sin embargo, él había tenido muchas citas y, para ser sincero, jamás había experimentado nada abrumador. Todas sus citas resultaban... aburridas.

-En serio, ¿no hay nadie del clan que te interese? -Harry arqueó las cejas, esperanzada.

-No te vas a deshacer tan fácilmente de mí -le dijo él, sonriendo-. Además, ¿cómo se supone que voy a saber quién es?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Lo notas. Tiene que ser algo diferente a la atracción que sientes por otras personas, supongo...

John hizo una mueca. Tal vez no era eso, tal vez simplemente tenía que elegir a alguien del clan, después de todo ya había salido de la universidad y con la muerte de sus padres...

De pronto, Harry se levantó. John vio su rostro; había detectado algo, siendo una _were, _podía..._  
_

Pero John dejó de pensar claramente cuando su nariz percibió el aroma más delicioso que había olido en su vida. Pero, por más que trató de darle forma en su mente no pudo. ¿Qué era? Ni siquiera sabía si era comida, una flor, un objeto... el viento... ¿Qué era? Aquello comenzaba a volverlo loco. Y el aroma se acercaba... ¿Cómo era posible aquello?

-Es él, ya viene -murmuró ella, pálida. Y antes de que su hermano pudiera reaccionar, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la entrada. Salió rápidamente por la puerta y cerró con llave.

John se había quedado encerrado dentro de su propia casa. Frunció el ceño; se había distraído tanto que se olvidó del compañero de su hermana. No estaba tranquilo, por lo menos tenía que verlo para estar seguro de que no representaba ningún peligro para ella...

Pero se distrajo de nuevo, el aroma lo estaba abrumando. Y venía de afuera, estaba cada vez más cerca. Tenía que salir.

Por suerte, su hermana había olvidado cerrar la ventana de su habitación.

* * *

Lo primero que notó Harriet fue el abrigo largo y oscuro que cubría la figura de Sherlock Holmes. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado tensa esperando que John no cometiera algún error como para esperar mucho tiempo, así que se acercó a él antes de que llegara a la entrada.

-¿Sabes qué? He estado pensado, creo que es mejor que nos quedemos en la mesa del jardín, es más cómodo y así me podré concentrar mejor, ¿no crees? Así te podrás ir pronto...

Sherlock frunció el ceño y a Harry le pareció que sus ojos la examinaban con atención. No lo conocía, apenas había hablado dos veces con él, pero había escuchado demasiados rumores... Decían que era capaz de descifrar a una persona con sólo mirarla...

-La última vez me dijiste...

Sin embargo, un ruido proveniente de la casa hizo que Sherlock se interrumpiera. Y Harry se puso pálida al darse cuenta de que sí había una forma de salir de la casa.

-Creo que tengo ganas de ir a una cafetería, ¿qué te parece?

Pero era demasiado tarde, su hermano había salido en ese momento, en forma de un grande y majestuoso lobo con un pelaje gris brillante.

Harry esperó el desenlace; sabía que John le mostraría los dientes a Sherlock y este se asustaría y saldría corriendo...

Pero ninguna de aquellas cosas pasó. En su lugar, su hermano se quedó petrificado. Harry vio que su hocico se levantaba y su nariz se movía, como si olfateara algo en el aire.

Y Sherlock lo observó durante unos minutos y después... sonrió.

* * *

John sentía que sus extremidades no le respondían. Había pensado que sería divertido, como en las otras ocasiones, había pensado que haría lo que tantas veces había hecho y después se disculparía con Harry. Pero se quedó inmóvil al descubrir que el delicioso aroma venía del joven que se encontraba al lado de su hermana. Y después se fijó con mayor atención en su cuello pálido y sus pómulos, sus ojos claros, de un color verde-azul deslumbrante y su cabello rizado de un color oscuro...

Era el humano más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Y su aroma se hacía cada vez más atrayente conforme se acercaba... De pronto, sintió una terrible necesidad de transformarse de nuevo; quería que él lo viera en su forma humana, quería tocarlo, quería hablar con él. Pero se resistió con todas sus fuerzas a aquel impulso, no podía cometer ese error, no se podía convertir frente a él...

Se comenzó a acercar, lentamente.

-¡No, John! -gritó su hermana, pero él no le hizo caso.

El joven le sonrió y eso sólo empeoró todo. La sensación que lo embargaba se hacía cada vez más fuerte, el delicioso aroma lo rodeaba, era irresistible...

Entonces el humano se agachó y se golpeó las rodillas, en un gesto amistoso.

-Ven -le dijo, con una voz profunda, hermosa.

_Sí. _La palabra resonó sólo en su mente, John había olvidado que se encontraba en su forma de lobo y no podía responderle. Se acercó más y más, hasta que el aroma lo consumió por completo...

_Mío. _

John se volvió a quedar petrificado. Estaba confundido, esa palabra había surgido en su mente sin que él lo esperara. Y ya no podía quitársela de la cabeza. Veía al joven, quien ahora le extendía los brazos y lo llamaba otra vez, y no podía evitar que esa palabra surgiera en sus pensamientos.

Ni siquiera lo conocía...

-No, Sherlock, no te acerques. Es agresivo, no le gustan los extraños -escuchó a su hermana hablarle al joven.

Y John se molestó nuevamente. Él jamás le haría daño... al contrario, sentía una extraña y apremiante necesidad de protegerlo de cualquier cosa... Entonces se dio cuenta que ella había dicho su nombre.

_Sherlock. Mío._

Otra vez aquella palabra... Se sentía bastante confundido en aquellos momentos, no sabía por qué estaba experimentando esas emociones tan fuertes. Pero sí sabía que quería acercarse a él.

-¡John, no! -gritó su hermana, demasiado tarde. Él se lanzó sobre Sherlock y lo tiró sobre el pasto, comenzó a lamerle el rostro. Estaba tan feliz al estar cerca de aquel desconocido, que no pudo evitar que su cola se agitara alegremente.

Lo escuchó reírse y a John le pareció uno de los sonidos más hermosos que había escuchado. Sintió que su hermana lo hacía a un lado y tuvo que controlarse para no gruñir. No le gustó sentir que lo separaban de él.

-¿Te lastimó? -Preguntó Harry, preocupada.

-Estoy bien -le contestó Sherlock. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado-. Ven, John.

El lobo se acercó a él inmediatamente. Y permitió que el humano lo acariciara. Para ser sincero, estaba disfrutando mucho ese momento.

Harry los observaba, confundida.

-Odia a los extraños -comentó, como si todo aquello fuera una trampa y John comenzara a gruñir en cualquier momento.

-Entonces tengo suerte -dijo Sherlock, divertido. El lobo le acercó su cabeza, para que le rascara detrás de las orejas.

_John, ¿qué demonios fue todo eso? ¿Qué te pasa? _Harry intentó comunicarse con él.

_Me agrada. _Fue todo lo que él le respondió antes de levantar un muro para proteger sus pensamientos otra vez. Harry no podía creer lo que veía.

-¿Cómo es que lograste criar a un lobo? -le preguntó Sherlock, de pronto.

-Es un perro...

El joven negó con la cabeza.

-No sé mucho de animales, pero sé distinguir a un perro de un lobo -le digo él.

-Mi hermano se lo encontró -respondió ella, entonces-. Lo tenemos desde que era un cachorro.

Sherlock se giró hacia el lobo nuevamente y le sonrió. Harry vio que su hermano se acercaba más al humano, como si quisiera volver a ser acariciado. Sin embargo, él se puso de pie...

-Supongo que no podemos perder el tiempo -le dijo a Harry. Ella asintió y lo condujo hasta el jardín. John fue tras ellos, no le gustaba que Sherlock dejara de ponerle atención... Tal vez si estuviera en su forma humana tendría que contenerse, pero siendo un animal se podía tomar más libertades... Así que tomó la manga del joven con su hocico y tiró de ella. Sherlock lo volteó a ver y acarició su cabeza con la mano; era tan grande en su forma de lobo que el humano no tenía que agacharse para tocarlo.

Tal vez era momento de que apareciera el otro John, podría regresar a la casa y volver a transformarse... Quería que Sherlock lo conociera en su otra forma, quería hablar con él.

-¿Entonces John es de tu hermano o lo educaron los dos? -preguntó Sherlock.

Harry tardó un momento en reaccionar.

-Sí. Aunque le hace más caso a mi hermano -sus ojos se fijaron en el lobo-. Él ahora no está... creo que regresará hasta en la noche.

Perfecto, ahora John no podría adoptar su forma humana, tendría que quedarse así toda la tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Se sentaron frente a la mesa del jardín y John no pudo evitar seguirlos. Sabía que su hermana estaba molesta por su presencia y quizás también un poco confundida por su comportamiento... pero no podía evitarlo. No sabía si aquello era un síntoma de una enfermedad o era a causa de las continuas transformaciones, sin embargo, no iba... no podía alejarse de él. Los observó sentarse el uno junto al otro y aunque era una distancia que podría considerarse normal entre dos compañeros, a John le incomodó un poco. Así que él se colocó en medio de ellos y descasó su hocico sobre el regazo del joven. Sherlock le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza. Y John se dio cuenta de que podía quedarse así todo el día si era necesario.

Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco.

_Ya vete. _Insistió su hermana. _Puedo cuidarme sola._

_No. _Se sintió más molesto de lo que debería e instintivamente, se acercó más a Sherlock. Con su hermosa voz profunda, comenzó a explicarle a Harry cómo resolver una de las ecuaciones que tenía en un problema.

_Creí que habías dicho que te agradaba. _Espetó ella, una vez que terminó de hacer el ejercicio correctamente. Sherlock le sonrió y el malhumor de John aumentó; se suponía que esa sonrisa era sólo para él.

_Sí, me agrada. _Le respondió él, quizás con demasiada brusquedad.

_¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no te vas de una vez? _Volvió a insistir Harry.

_No quiero. _Soltó, tenso. Sin embargo, cuando sintió que Sherlock lo comenzaba a acariciar de nuevo se relajó. Observó atentamente su rostro, olvidándose de que estaba hablando con su hermana. Casi podía sentir que lo miraba con curiosidad.

_¿Por qué quieres quedarte sola con él? _Le preguntó, de pronto, después de un rato. No había podido contenerse, por más que quiso.

Casi la escuchó gruñir mentalmente.

_No me interesa quedarme sola con él, ¿por qué no lo entiendes? Sólo quiero que me trates como un adulto. _Dijo ella, molesta.

Eso lo hizo sentirse mucho más tranquilo.

_Aún así no me voy a mover de aquí. _Respondió él; Harry frunció el ceño y cerró la conexión mental.

John se la pasó el resto de la tarde, escuchando la profunda voz de Sherlock, aunque sólo la usara para hablar con su hermana.

-Es suficiente por hoy -dijo Sherlock cuando se dio cuenta de que se acercaba el anochecer-. Creo que si regreso la próxima semana, podremos avanzar más con las derivaciones e integraciones.

¿La próxima semana? John se sintió un tanto extraño al saber que tendría que esperar todo ese tiempo para volver a verlo.

_Dile que regrese pasado mañana. _

_¿Qué? _Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz en su cabeza, apremiante, desesperada. Se giró para observar al lobo que, permanecía cerca de Sherlock.

John se alegró de estar en aquella forma, porque si estuviera en su cuerpo humano probablemente se habría ruborizado en ese momento.

_Quiero decir... tú misma me comentaste que pasar esta materia era muy importante para ti, así que es mejor que lo tomes con seriedad. Es necesario que todo te quede claro para puedas aprobar tus exámenes. _Esperaba haber sonado convincente, esperaba que su mentira funcionara y que su ansiedad no se notara en sus palabras.

Harry arqueó una ceja hacia él, dubitativa. Sin embargo, ella debía sentirse un poco insegura con respecto a sus conocimientos, porque le concedió la razón.

-Estaba pensando... que tal vez sería mejor si vinieras pasado mañana. Todavía tengo problemas con las ecuaciones diferenciales -dijo Harry.

Sherlock pareció pensarlo unos momentos.

-Está bien -dijo, al final. Se despidió de ella y se agachó nuevamente para acariciar a John. A él le costó toda su voluntad para contenerse y no seguirlo hasta su casa.

-¿Me podrías decir qué fue todo eso? -Preguntó Harry, una vez que el abrigo de Sherlock desapareció de su vista-. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, John?

_Nada, no es nada. _Dijo y se dirigió a la casa, para transformarse de nuevo y encerrarse en su cuarto. Lo cierto era que ni siquiera él sabía lo que le pasaba.

* * *

Síntomas. Sí eran síntomas de... No, no podía ser. John se removió en la cama, estaba terriblemente cansado; no había dormido en toda la noche pensando en Sherlock. Se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió al baño a mojarse la cara.

-Te ves muy mal.

-Gracias, Harriet, yo también te quiero -gruñó John, antes de sentarse a la mesa. Ni siquiera tenía hambre, pero quería esforzarse; necesitaba energía.

-No, lo digo en serio -insistió ella-. ¿Estás enfermo?

-No -respondió, aunque ya no estaba seguro. Tal vez sí.

Harry se encogió de hombros; podía insistir, pero sabía que su hermano no le confesaría nada. Al ser el mayor, sentía que todo podía resolverlo solo.

-Ya me voy, te veo luego -dijo ella, antes de darle una última mordida a su pan tostado.

-¿Lo vas a ver otra vez? -Le preguntó John, antes de que ella pudiera salir. Se mordió el labio, sabiendo que no debía de ser evidente. Pero no podía controlarse, sentía envidia de Harry porque ella tenía oportunidad de verlo todos los días.

Ella resopló.

-¿Otra vez con eso? Ya te dije, es sólo mi tutor. Además ni siquiera va en mi grupo, está un grado más abajo que yo.

-Si es así, ¿entonces por qué lo asignaron como tu tutor?

-Porque, por si no te has dado cuenta, es brillante. Es por eso por lo que tiene tantos problemas, se aburre demasiado. Bueno, eso es lo que he escuchado.

John sonrió. Por supuesto que había notado que era muy inteligente.

-¿Qué te sucede? -Preguntó Harry, de pronto, mucho más preocupada que antes.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tu cara.

-¿Qué tiene mi cara?

-Estás sonriendo, John.

-¿Y? ¿Ni siquiera puedo sonreír?

-Sí, pero nunca te había visto así... -ella hizo una mueca- Estás sonriendo como idiota. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

John se ruborizó.

-En... nada. Nada importante -dijo, aclarándose la garganta.

-Mientes.

-¿No se te hace tarde para llegar a la universidad?

Harry suspiró.

-Tienes razón. Pero eso no significa que esta conversación se acabó, hermano. Tú me estás ocultando algo.

-Adiós, Harry. Te veo en la tarde.

* * *

No pudo soportarlo mucho tiempo. Habían pasado dos horas, quizá más, pero ya no podía concentrarse. Así que se transformó nuevamente. Tal vez salir de caza lo animaría un poco, pensó... Sólo que su cuerpo lo traicionó y cuando se dio cuenta, había llegado a la universidad donde estudiaba Harry, sólo que no la estaba buscando a ella.

Sin dar tiempo a que los estudiantes reaccionaran a su presencia, logró entrar. No necesitaba saber dónde se encontraba Sherlock; tenía grabado su delicioso aroma en la memoria, sólo tenía que rastrearlo. Y resultó increíblemente sencillo, como si aquel aroma lo invitara a seguirlo, era como seguir un hilo dorado, incandescente, entre muchos otros grises, opacos, que no le interesaban.

-¿John? -Harry parpadeó varias veces al ver al lobo gris, en los pasillos de la escuela-. ¡No puedo creer que me siguieras hasta aquí!

Pero ella no pudo decir más, porque el lobo siguió trotando, olfateando el aire, como si tuviera una presa fija en la mente. Tal vez, después de todo, sí era como ir de cacería.

Entró a una de las aulas; escuchó la risa y la sorpresa de los alumnos y ninguna de aquellas reacciones le importó. Se colocó al lado de una de las bancas y subió sus patas delanteras sobre las piernas de un joven de cabello oscuro y rizado.

-Hola, John -lo saludó Sherlock, divertido. El lobo agitó la cola y le lamió el rostro. Muchas de las jóvenes a su alrededor se enternecieron.

-Señor Holmes, podría sacar a su perro del salón de clase...

-¡Es mío, profesor! -Exclamó Harry, trastabillando al entrar. Tenía el rostro encendido-. ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡John, ven aquí!

Pero el lobo no parecía tener intenciones de separarse de Sherlock. La joven se acercó a él, pero éste no hizo por moverse.

-John, por favor...

Sherlock se puso de pie, al ver que el lobo parecía dispuesto a ignorar a Harry, así que se dirigió a la salida. Inmediatamente, el animal lo siguió.

-Gracias, Sherlock. De verdad no tengo idea de lo que le sucede últimamente -dijo Harry, una vez que se encontraron en el pasillo-. Siento que te haya causado molestias.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza, como si le quitara importancia al asunto y acarició al lobo nuevamente.

-¡Sherlock! -exclamó una chica rubia al otro lado del corredor-. ¡Te he estado buscando todo el día!

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó él sin darle mucha importancia.

La joven se acercó a ellos y saludó a Harry rápidamente, sin prestarle mucha atención al lobo que se encontraba cerca.

-Ya que ahora te convertiste en tutor, me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme uno de estos días -dijo ella, acomodándose su largo cabello-, no soy muy buena en matemáticas y pensé que tú...

Pero pasaron muchas cosas en ese momento. La joven, que se iba acercando a él conforme hablaba, extendió su brazo hacia Sherlock, para tocar su mejilla, sin embargo, antes de que su palpa hiciera contacto con la piel de él, el lobo gris se puso entre ellos y le mostró una hilera de sus afilados dientes.

_John, detente. _Le advirtió su hermana, pero él no le hizo caso. No quería lastimar a la joven, sólo quería que se alejara.

Y funcionó, porque ella soltó un grito y se hizo hacia atrás.

-No te asustes -le dijo Harry-, no te va a morder.

_Te estás comportando como un cachorro, John. Por favor, basta._

-Creo que tengo que irme -dijo la rubia y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo.

Sherlock observó todo atentamente, como si estuviera fascinado por aquel comportamiento.

El lobo todavía estaba tenso, como si esperara que alguien más se acercara en cualquier momento. Sherlock se agachó para tocarlo de nuevo y Harry trató de detenerlo.

-No, no creo que se un buen momento para... -pero se quedó callada cuando vio que las caricias de Sherlock eran exactamente lo que John necesitaba para calmarse.

_John tenemos que irnos de aquí pronto. No creo que la chica a la que asustaste se quede tranquila. Probablemente pronto llegará el equipo entero de..._

_No me importa. _Le respondió él, sin dejar de ver a Sherlock.

_¡John!_

_De acuerdo... _Soltó a regañadientes. Pero era tan difícil separarse de él, sobre todo en aquellos momentos que le sonreía tan intensamente.

Sherlock se puso de pie en ese momento, al notar que Harry estaba desesperada por irse.

-Nos vemos mañana -dijo ella. Sherlock asintió y volvió a entrar a su salón de clase. A John le costó trabajo resistir el impulso de seguirlo.

Definitivamente, se estaba volviendo loco.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles a todos por sus maravillosos comentarios y aunque no pueda responderles directamente, quiero que sepan que los leo todos y cada uno. ¡Gracias por comentar y por desperdiciar su tiempo aquí y leer lo que yo escribo! :)**_

**Capítulo 3**

Estaba comenzando a preocuparse por él.

No era normal que John se comportara así; era cierto que algunas veces, tratando de protegerla, había llegado a cruzar la línea, pero jamás había ido hasta su universidad. Además, al parecer, no la había estado buscando a ella.

Harry se sentó en el sillón de la sala y comenzó a frotarse las sienes, como si así pudiera encontrar una respuesta. Hizo una mueca. Eran precisamente en esos momentos en los que sus padres le hacían más falta. Su madre le habría dado una respuesta o, por lo menos, hubiera tratado de hacerla sentir mejor.

El día anterior, cuando regresaron de la universidad, después de aquel incidente con la joven que había tratado de hablar con Sherlock, Harry había tratado de hablar con John, pero él se negó a decir una sola palabra. Incluso había cerrado la conexión mental.

Y no lo había visto desde entonces. Ni siquiera había bajado a desayunar cuando ella lo llamó. ¿Se trataría de algún cambio que sólo los alfa pasaban? Harry sacudió su cabeza y suspiró.

Cuando faltaba poco para que llegara Sherlock, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. John no había salido de su habitación, pero tampoco sabía si tenía planeado hacerlo cuando él llegara. Harry todavía no estaba segura de lo que aquellos cambios por los que estaba pasando provocarían en él. Era cierto que se había portado extrañamente amable con su compañero, pero ella no quería arriesgarse.

Sin embargo, se sintió mucho más aliviada cuando lo vio aparecer en la sala. Se veía completamente diferente, parecía que se había vestido y arreglado con esmero... como si...

Y entonces Harry se dio cuenta. No sólo lucía bien, sino que se había puesto la camisa que ella misma le había dicho que hacía juego con sus ojos y había seleccionado su mejor pantalón, además... estaba muy bien peinado.

Tenía una cita. Y Harry se alegró porque aquello significaba que, aunque tuviera planeado seguir vigilando a Sherlock, no estaría mucho en la casa. Estaba segura, además, que todos esos extraños comportamientos de los últimos días se debían a lo mismo. Tal vez había conocido a la joven hacía poco tiempo y era la primera vez que salían. Sí, tenía que ser la primera cita; porque aunque no lo aparentara, ella no lo conocía bien; estaba nervioso.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

No se había dado cuenta que había estado sonriendo, hasta que vio que él la observaba con una ceja arqueada.

-No, nada. Me alegra que por fin hayas decidido salir de tu cueva -soltó ella. Había pensado en preguntar quién era la joven con la que saldría, pero no quería arriesgarse a hacerlo cambiar de planes.

* * *

La respuesta de Harry no llegó hasta sus oídos porque se distrajo con el aroma de Sherlock. Y eso sólo lo puso más nervioso. Había pensado que no sería tan difícil, ya que él ya lo había conocido, pero se equivocaba. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Sherlock a aquella apariencia; para él su otro yo era una mascota, alguien con quien se puede relacionar más fácilmente...

Se obligó a sentarse y esperar. Harry había hecho lo mismo, ya que sería extraño abrir la puerta antes de que él se acercara a tocar.

Cuando lo hizo, John tuvo que controlarse una vez más para no saltar del sillón y dejar que su hermana le abriera.

-¡Hola! Espero que no te moleste, pero me gustaría usar la mesa del comedor para estudiar en esta ocasión.

-No hay problema -respondió él. Y John pudo escuchar su voz profunda nuevamente. Se puso de pie, nervioso, cuando los escuchó caminar hacia él.

-Él es mi hermano -dijo Harry, sonriendo, una vez que los dos estuvieron frente a frente.

John vio cómo él se quitaba los guantes negros que traía y extendía una de sus manos.

-Sherlock Holmes -se presentó, esbozando una de las sonrisas que tanto le gustaban a John.

Sintió su corazón latir aceleradamente y casi podía asegurar que sus mejillas comenzaban a adquirir un tono rojizo. Tomó la mano de Sherlock, sintiéndose abrumado en el momento en que su piel hizo contacto con la de él. Lo vio a los ojos, esos ojos brillantes y preciosos, que era imposible descifrar su color preciso y experimentó aquella implacable sensación que lo embargó el primer día que lo vio.

_Mío. _Pensó, mientras recordaba el tono de su voz y observaba el destello de sus ojos, su cabello oscuro y sus pómulos elegantes.

_Mío. _Volvió a pensar cuando respiró profundamente su delicioso aroma y observaba la curvatura de sus labios.

_Mío. _Aquella palabra apareció por tercera vez en su cabeza, mientras sentía la calidez de la piel de Sherlock sobre la suya.

-Me llamo... John, John Watson -se obligó a decir, después de darse cuenta de que se había quedado callado, contemplándolo.

Sherlock arqueó una ceja.

-¿John? ¿Le pusiste a tu mascota tu nombre?

-En realidad esa fui yo -dijo Harry interviniendo a tiempo-. Cuando mi hermano trajo al cachorro me pareció divertido comenzar a llamarlo John. Era sólo para molestarlo, pero después ya no respondía a ningún otro nombre.

John asintió para confirmar aquella historia, agradeciendo que su hermana hubiera pensado en algo en ese momento, ya que él no podía concentrarse muy bien...

Sherlock lo miró a él y después a sus manos, que todavía seguían unidas. John se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde que el saludo había durado mucho tiempo. Soltó su mano, tratando de no hacer ninguna expresión mientras lo hacía.

-Entonces -dijo él, girándose hacia Harry-. ¿Dijiste que querías estudiar en el comedor?

La joven asintió.

-¿No hay problema si me quedo un rato con ustedes? -se atrevió a preguntar John.

Vio que su hermana abría la boca, pero Sherlock se adelantó:

-Ninguno.

* * *

_¿No tenías que irte? _La voz de su hermana resonó en su cabeza con fuerza y él casi salta en su asiento al oírla. Había estado tan concentrado en resistir sus ganas de acercarse a Sherlock o de tocarlo que se había olvidado que ella estaba ahí.

Estaban sentados frente a la mesa del comedor; Sherlock estaba en medio de ellos, revisando los ejercicios que había hecho Harry. Mientras John trataba de convencerse que no debía acercarse mucho a Sherlock, después de todo, para los humanos era difícil confiar. Pero esa situación comenzaba a ser insoportable para él, casi prefería transformarse en lobo otra vez, sólo para que el tutor de su hermana volviera a acariciarlo y a sonreírle como tanto le gustaba.

_¿John? _La voz de su hermana lo trajo a la realidad, otra vez.

_¿Qué?_

_Te hice una pregunta. _Podía notar, por su tono, que su hermana comenzaba a desesperarse.

_No me voy a mover de aquí. _Le respondió, sin apartar su mirada de las manos de Sherlock.

_Pero tienes una cita. ¿Vas a dejarla plantada? _Insistió ella. John la observó sobre el hombro del joven.

_¿Qué? ¿Me hiciste una cita? _Cuestionó, molesto.

Ella le devolvió la mirada. Se veía bastante confundida.

_¿Yo? ¡No, por supuesto que no! Pero pensé que tenías una cita._

_¿Por qué pensaste eso? _

_Es que tú estás... es decir, yo creí... _Pero Harry se distrajo cuando Sherlock le dijo que volviera a revisar uno de los ejercicios.

-Sí, ya veo... olvidé despejar esto -soltó, mordiéndose el labio, observando el cuaderno.

Y, mientras Harry trataba de resolver el problema nuevamente, Sherlock hizo algo que no había hecho durante toda la tarde: se giró hacia él.

-Sé lo que pretendes hacer -dijo él y John se hizo hacia atrás, sorprendido-. Por supuesto, es normal... ya que...

-¿De qué hablas? -lo interrumpió John, escuchando su propia sangre bombear en sus oídos.

-Existen dos posibles explicaciones para tu comportamiento -explicó Sherlock, con los ojos brillantes, como si aquello lo emocionara-. Has permanecido aquí toda la tarde siendo que podrías hacer otras cosas en este mismo momento, además me has observado fijamente casi todo este tiempo, pero no has intervenido en ninguna de las conversaciones que he tenido con tu hermana.

John se quedó completamente petrificado al escuchar todo aquello. Él tenía razón. ¿Por qué había sido tan obvio? ¿Por qué no había podido controlarse? Sherlock lo sabía... Pero... ¿Qué era exactamente lo que sabía? Porque, para ser sincero, él no estaba muy seguro de lo que le sucedía.

-Como dije, existen dos posibles respuestas a tu comportamiento -continuó Sherlock, sin embargo, se detuvo un momento y negó con la cabeza como si descartara algo-, pero una de ellas es, en mi opinión, improbable, por lo que diría que se trata de algo sencillo y lógico, considerando tu edad y las circunstancias familiares en las que te encuentras.

Harry levantó la cabeza y se olvidó de sus ejercicios, escuchando atentamente cada palabra que decía Sherlock.

-Es evidente que tratas de establecer las reglas de manera subconsciente. Debido a que tus padres murieron y ahora eres tú el que tienes que hacerte cargo de la casa y de Harry, te has tomado muy en serio el papel de guardián y protector. E intentas evitar que entre tu hermana y yo se genere un vínculo afectivo. Es por ello que permaneces aquí mientras yo le ayudo a estudiar; de manera subconsciente tratas de intimidarme y hacerme sentir incómodo, para que yo no regrese a esta casa con ningún otro objetivo que no sea para el que fui asignado. Sin embargo, tengo que decirte que ninguno de nosotros está interesado en el otro de esa manera; ella porque jamás podría sentirse atraída por un... por alguien como yo. Mientras que yo me considero completamente ajeno a cualquier relación sentimental. Harry simplemente se siente incómoda porque desea que le tengas más confianza y que, de esa manera, le concedas más libertad.

-¿Intimidarte? -John repitió la palabra, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-No encuentro otra razón lógica por la cual hayas estado observándome fijamente todo este tiempo -contestó Sherlock.

John se ruborizó. No sólo porque estuviera sorprendido, sino porque SÍ había otra razón para ello.

Harry, del otro lado, había soltado el lápiz que traía en la mano y miraba a Sherlock con la boca abierta.

No la culpaba, él también estaba sorprendido. Porque, todo lo que había dicho Sherlock resultaba una deducción que habría sido perfectamente acercada si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otro joven de los que había intentado acercarse a Harry. Pero no lo era. Sherlock no tenía idea de que él lo había estado observando fijamente porque no podía evitarlo, porque consideraba que cada una de sus facciones era hermosa y porque le gustaba ver cómo sus labios se movían cuando hablaba.

Él estaba equivocado y John no sabía si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado porque Sherlock pensara que él tenía deseos de alejarlo de ahí, siendo que estaba desesperado porque se quedara.

Entonces, después de un rato de silencio, Harry soltó una carcajada.

-Dios, en verdad me agradas, Sherlock -soltó ella, tras limpiarse unas lágrimas que se le escaparon al reírse y puso una de sus manos sobre el brazo de él.

John sabía que Harry no estaba flirteando con él, sabía que así se comportaba con sus amigos, estaba consciente de que aquel gesto no representaba nada, sin embargo, a pesar de ello, no pudo controlarse...

_Harriet._

_¿Qué? _Estaba sorprendida, porque había notado el tono molesto de su hermano.

_Suéltalo._

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

_Sólo suéltalo, por favor, suéltalo. _John notó la oleada de alivio que lo invadió cuando vio que su hermana retiraba su mano del brazo de Sherlock.

Al parecer, su problema estaba empeorando.

-Por supuesto, es perfectamente normal que desees proteger a tu hermana y aunque no existe nada por lo que debas preocuparte, puedes estar presente el resto de nuestra sesiones si así lo prefieres -ofreció Sherlock.

_No. _Escuchó a Harry gritarle mentalmente.

-Sí, me gustaría -respondió él. Era la oportunidad perfecta para estar junto a él, sin que se diera cuenta de cuál era la verdadera razón por la que lo hacía.

Sherlock asintió y después se giró nuevamente hacia Harry. John escuchó cómo le explicaba los últimos ejercicios y también escuchó cuando le decía que tenía que marcharse. Se despidió rápidamente y se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

Harry estaba cada vez más confundida; aunque todo lo que había dicho Sherlock sonaba exacto, incluso ella lo había pensado, sabía que a su hermano debía sucederle algo más. Además, se le había hecho demasiado extraño que se hubiera retirado a su habitación antes de que Sherlock saliera de la casa.

Sin embargo, decidió preocuparse por eso después y le entregó los últimos ejercicios resueltos a su compañero, finalmente, lo acompañó hasta la entrada.

-Creo que no es necesario vernos hasta la próxima semana -le dijo él-. Las primeras lecciones no son complejas, por lo que creo que estarás bien.

-Gracias -dijo ella y sonrió, pero su gesto se esfumó cuando escuchó un ruido. Y supo perfectamente qué era lo que lo producía. Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para impedir que el lobo gris se lanzara sobre Sherlock y lo tirara sobre el pasto, otra vez. El humano se rió cuando sintió que el lobo le lamía la cara.

-Yo también te extrañé, John -le dijo, levantándose-. ¿Por qué no me saludaste cuando llegué?

-A veces lo dejamos salir a cazar -respondió Harry, inmediatamente. Sabía que él no esperaba una respuesta, pero esperaba que aquello sirviera por si Sherlock preguntaba por él en otra ocasión.

Sherlock acarició al lobo y éste agitó la cola, feliz.

-¿Viste algo que te gustó? ¿Lograste atrapar algo? -soltó Sherlock, rascando al lobo detrás de las orejas. El lobo lo miró fijamente y se acercó más, levantó el hocico y puso la nariz en la frente del humano. Él volvió a reírse.

Sin embargo, se irguió un poco más hasta quedar completamente de pie.

-Me tengo que ir -dijo, nuevamente. El lobo agachó las orejas y soltó un lamento, Sherlock lo acarició-. Vendré la próxima semana, lo prometo.

El humano se dio la vuelta y se fue. Harry vio que su hermano estaba a punto de correr tras él.

_Te quedas donde estás. _Le advirtió. _Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente._

Una vez dentro de la casa, Harry esperó a que su hermano apareciera en la sala nuevamente, en su forma humana y con su ropa puesta. Lo vio sentarse frente a ella. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera pensar la pregunta correcta con la cual comenzar, él habló primero.

-¿Tiene novia? -Preguntó y después se mordió el labio, como si supiera que hubiese cometido un error.

-¿Qué?

-Sherlock -insistió él, a pesar de que parecía que trataba de reprimirse-. ¿Tiene novia o novio?

-No.

-¿A él le gusta alguien?

-No, creo que no. Ya te dije, es... diferente. Tú mismo escuchaste que él dijo que no estaba interesado en las relaciones sentimentales. Aunque he escuchado que muchas de mis compañeras y... algunos compañeros lo consideran atractivo precisamente por eso...

Pero se interrumpió cuando vio el destello rojo cruzar los ojos de John. Sus puños se apretaron. ¿Celos?

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

-Curiosidad -dijo él, sin embargo, su rostro se tornó escarlata, mientras lo decía.

Y Harry lo entendió, por fin. Era tan obvio que se sintió estúpida por no haberse dado cuenta desde el principio.

-Elegiste a Sherlock como tu pareja. Estás enamorado de él.

* * *

John lo escuchó y sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía, como si estuviera de acuerdo con lo que había dicho su hermana. Pero estaba tan confundido y aquellas emociones eran tan fuertes para él...

-No creo que sea eso... tal vez...

-Si no es así, entonces no creo que tengas ningún problema si yo lo invito a salir.

_Ni siquiera lo pienses. Sherlock es MÍO. _

Escuchó que su hermana se reía y se dio cuenta de que no lo había dicho en serio, sólo quería probar un punto.

Que tenía razón. Y entonces John se dio cuenta de la gravedad de su situación y enterró el rostro entre sus manos.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido -dijo ella-, por eso lo mirabas así.

-¿Cómo? -John volvió a levantar la cabeza.

-Como si fuera lo más hermoso que hubieras visto -Harry sonrió-, como si fuera el centro del universo y no hubiese nada más a su alrededor. Así como papá y mamá se miraban.

John recordó la sonrisa de Sherlock y se ruborizó, porque Harry estaba en lo cierto.

-¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora? -soltó, desesperado. No conocía a ningún _were_ que tuviera a un humano como pareja.

-No te preocupes -dijo su hermana-. Yo... yo hablé con mi madre de esto, antes de... Bueno, ella me dijo que era mucho más difícil cuando el emparejamiento comenzaba, tal vez por eso te sientes así...

John suspiró, pero no respondió nada.

-También me dijo que no era común que un _were _eligiera a un humano como pareja, pero que sucedía -continuó Harry-. Pero era más difícil, ya que dos _were_ se reconocen inmediatamente como pareja, en cambio, los humanos... ellos tardan más en elegir. Lo que quiero decir es que tienes que ser más paciente con Sherlock.**  
**

-No sé cómo cortejar a un humano, Harry -le dijo él, sintiéndose frustrado.

-Para eso me tienes a mí -soltó ella, animada-. Yo he observado durante años a mis compañeros cortejarse. Además he visto esas películas que pasan en la televisión... supongo que de algo tienen que servirnos.

-Él ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que soy -replicó John, haciendo una mueca de dolor-. Si lo descubre creerá que soy un monstruo y no querrá verme otra vez...

-No quiero escucharte decir eso otra vez -gruñó Harry, interrumpiéndolo-. No puedes asegurar algo que todavía no sucede. Además, todavía no le vas a decir nada. Primero tienes que cortejarlo y ya después veremos qué hacer.

-Gracias, Harry -le dijo, sinceramente. Ella sonrió.

John sabía que sería difícil ir despacio, ya que su instinto lo hacía querer reclamarlo como suyo inmediatamente, pero si tenía una esperanza de que Sherlock se convirtiera en su pareja, no le importaba esperar años para que lo aceptara.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Habían pasado dos días y todo lo que John podía hacer era preguntar por él; Harry llegaba de la universidad en las tardes y él estaba ansioso por saber más sobre Sherlock Holmes. Pero no era suficiente, detestaba que ella pudiera verlo y hablar con Sherlock y él tuviera que conformarse con quedarse en casa o salir a buscar un lugar para trabajar intentando quitárselo de la cabeza, pero nada de aquello funcionaba. Y es que, por más que quisiera volver a la universidad, estaba de acuerdo con su hermana que repetir aquella experiencia era una mala idea. Sin embargo, tener que esperar una semana para que él regresara a la casa a ayudar a Harry a estudiar se estaba convirtiendo en una espera insoportable.

-Ya te dije, tienes que ser paciente con él -le recordó Harry, mientras preparaba té.

John se sacudió el cabello, frustrado.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero es muy difícil -respondió. Y lo era; Harry no tenía idea de cuánto. El hecho de haber reconocido a Sherlock como su pareja, sólo hacía que sus ganas de estar con él aumentaran. Estaba dispuesto a esperar a que él lo quisiera también, pero era muy difícil resistirse a buscarlo y confesarle lo que sentía.

Se preguntó si podría encontrarlo en aquellos momentos. Observó el reloj, eran las nueve de la noche, no tenía idea dónde se encontraba, ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía, pero tal vez su olfato podría guiarlo hasta él.

No pasaría nada, simplemente iba a averiguar que tan efectivas eran sus capacidades de rastreo y si lo encontraba, tendría la oportunidad de verlo otra vez.

_¿John?_ Escuchó la voz de su hermana en su cabeza. La vio acercarse a él, con cautela, como si tratara de no asustarlo.

_¿Qué? _

_Conozco esa mirada, ¿qué estás tramando? _Ella lo miró con recelo mientras colocaba las tazas de té en la mesa de la sala.

_Nada. _Respondió bruscamente, antes de cerrar la conexión entre ellos y dirigirse a su habitación para transformarse.

* * *

Sherlock no se había sentido tan feliz en días. Rápidamente tomó el primer taxi que pasó sin dejar de sostener el teléfono móvil en el que había leído el mensaje de Lestrade. Al parecer él y su equipo encontraron un cadáver en el parque que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad.

Homicidio. La sola palabra lograba animarlo inmediatamente, porque aquello significaba, en el mejor de los casos, un enigma que se presentaba ante él.

-Ya casi llegamos -indició Sherlock, minutos después-, sólo tiene que dar vuelta a la derecha y...

Pero se interrumpió cuando escuchó al taxista soltar una exclamación y pisar el freno.

-¿Qué demonios le sucede a ese perro? -lo escuchó refunfuñar- Casi lo mato... Por cierto, ¿a dónde fue?

Sin embargo, Sherlock lo comprobó pocos segundos después, cuando vio a un lobo apoyarse en la ventanilla de su puerta. Con cuidado salió del taxi, demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar ante las protestas del conductor. Finalmente, se giró y le pagó al hombre. Y se giró inmediatamente, observando al lobo que agitaba la cola de felicidad, frente a él.

-¿John? -Sherlock se agachó y permitió que el animal le lamiera la cara. Parecía muy contento de haberlo encontrado. El joven se preguntó qué estaría haciendo ahí la mascota de Harry.

Probablemente tendría que regresarlo a casa, pero eso podría esperar un poco. Sonrió y le acarició las orejas.

-Hoy vas a acompañarme a resolver un crimen, John -le dijo, antes de levantarse y comenzar a internarse en el parque. No tenía idea de por qué, pero estaba seguro que el lobo lo seguiría sin necesidad de llamarlo.

-¡Sherlock, por fin llegaste! -exclamó Lestrade, acercándose a él. A lo lejos, el joven pudo ver el listón amarillo que acordonaba la zona en la que se halló el cadáver, además podía ver al equipo de trabajo del policía, muchos de los cuales no sentían ninguna simpatía por él.

El inspector no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que venía acompañado; John no era precisamente un lobo pequeño y difícilmente pasaba desapercibido. A Lestrade no pareció agradarle mucho la idea, a juzgar por el ceño fruncido que se dibujó en su rostro al ver al animal.

-¿Trajiste a una mascota a la escena del crimen?

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de él, no va a hacer nada, simplemente me está acompañando -dijo Sherlock rápidamente, como si le quitara importancia al asunto. Lestrade no estaba muy conforme, pero no tenía otra opción; en verdad necesitaba la ayuda de aquel joven.

-¡Así que llegó el fenómeno! -exclamó Anderson despectivamente, al ver a Sherlock acercarse- No quiero que contamines mi...

Pero se interrumpió cuando vio al enorme lobo mostrarle los dientes y se detuvo. A Sherlock le divirtió bastante aquella situación.

-No contaminaré nada, sólo voy a observar. Espero que no hayas movido el cuerpo mientras yo no estaba, Anderson.

El hombre quiso replicar algo más, pero prefirió permanecer en silencio, al observar nuevamente al lobo que seguía a Sherlock de cerca.

El cuerpo que yacía cerca de la fuente era el de una mujer joven. Probablemente 24 o 25 años, según calculaba Sherlock por su rostro y su piel. Estaba recostada como si estuviera pacíficamente dormida, lo cual significaba que alguien había tenido la intención de colocarla de aquella manera.

-A juzgar por el estado de sus zapatos, creo que acababa de salir del trabajo; probablemente haya salido de algún restaurante de comida rápida y se internó en el parque porque era la forma más rápida para llegar a su casa. Sin embargo, alguien, que ya conocía su rutina la interceptó. intentó hablar, pero la joven gritó o por lo menos intentó hacerlo y por ello el atacante entró en pánico y la apuñaló.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? -Lo interrumpió Anderson, lanzando una mirada incrédula hacia Sherlock.

-Porque su cuerpo fue tratado con adoración después de la muerte. La intención no era matarla, sino llevársela de aquí. Él tenía semanas siguiéndola, tenía planes, incluso se llevó uno de los mechones de su... -sin embargo, el joven se interrumpió en ese momento y se giró hacia Lestrade- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo calculas que murió?

-Una hora, estoy seguro -intervino Anderson.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron antes? -Soltó Sherlock, antes de salir corriendo del lugar. John lo siguió sin dudar.

Primer asesinato. El hombre había pasado gran parte de su tiempo vigilándola, observando cada uno de sus movimientos, fantaseando con lo que iba a hacer una vez que la tuviera. Y un mal cálculo arruinó todo en el último momento. Debía sentirse frustrado, estaría confundido e incluso temeroso de que alguien pudiera encontrarlo, pero estaría mucho más tentado a quedarse a observar si trataban bien el cuerpo con el que tanto tiempo había soñado.

Así que probablemente debía seguir ahí.

Los gritos de Lestrade junto con las luces de los carros de policía se fueron extinguiendo, Sherlock se fue internando en caminos más solitarios, había zonas en las que no llegaba nada de luz, salvo la de la luna.

Sherlock sacó su teléfono para iluminarse un poco más, justo para ver cómo una sombra se lanzaba sobre él. Cayó al suelo e hizo una mueca al sentir la palma de su mano arder. Levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta que el hombre lo había atacado con un cuchillo.

En ese momento, cuando el hombre se disponía a dar otro paso hacia Sherlock, un enorme lobo cayó sobre él, inmovilizándolo completamente, sus dientes habían presionado la muñeca del hombre lo suficiente como para que soltara el arma que traía consigo y para que comenzara a brotar la sangre. Pero el lobo parecía fuera de control, rugía furioso, manteniendo el hocico cerca de la garganta de su presa, como si quisiera enterrar los dientes en su cuello.

El hombre comenzó a temer por su vida. Incluso la llegada de la policía supuso un alivio para él. Lestrade intentó acercarse, sosteniendo una pistola entre sus manos, sin embargo, no parecía muy convencido, al ver al lobo completamente furioso.

-Sherlock, será mejor que lo detengas...

-John, ven aquí -soltó el joven, quien aún se encontraba en el suelo. Había pensando que su débil llamado no resultaría, pero el lobo se tranquilizó al escuchar su voz y se giró para acercarse a él, con las orejas hacia abajo. Sherlock casi podía jurar que aquel lobo estaba profundamente preocupado por él.

Lo acarició en la cabeza. El lobo acercó su nariz a la frente de Sherlock, provocando una sonrisa en el joven.

-Estoy bien.

A lo lejos, escuchó que Lestrade ordenaba a sus hombres que arrestaran al hombre y que llamaran a los paramédicos.

Lentamente se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba Sherlock. Sin embargo, el lobo se giró y se colocó frente a él, mostrándole los dientes amenazadoramente, como si creyera que el inspector quisiera lastimar a Sherlock.

-Tranquilo, John -dijo Sherlock, acariciando al lobo. Se apoyó en él con cuidado para levantarse. John pareció calmarse un poco.

-¿Estás bien? En un momento llegarán los...

-No será necesario -dijo Sherlock, tratando de presionar la herida en su mano para contener la sangre-. Estaré bien.

-Te llevaré a tu casa, entonces -ofreció Lestrade.

Sherlock estaba a punto de rechazar su oferta, cuando su mirada se detuvo en el lobo que se encontraba a su lado.

-En realidad, prefiero que me lleves a otro lugar.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de que esta es la dirección correcta? -Preguntó Lestrade, observando la casa.

-Sí -respondió Sherlock, exasperado. Había logrado amarrarse la bufanda a la herida, pero no parecía estar funcionando bien. John parecía mantenerse muy calmado, a pesar de que de vez en cuando acercara el hocico al cuello del joven, como si quisiera reconfortarlo.

-Pero...

-Es la casa de una amiga -lo interrumpió Sherlock, adivinando lo que iba a decir Lestrade.

Desde el asiento del piloto, el inspector arqueó las cejas.

-¿Tienes novia?

El lobo gruñó hacia Lestrade, provocando que él saltara en su asiento.

-Parece que no le agrado a tu mascota.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y salió del carro, seguido de John. Escuchó, detrás de él, que Lestrade se despedía y que el motor del automóvil volvía a encenderse.

Vio al lobo correr hacia la puerta principal y arañar la puerta. Sherlock corrió tras él.

-Espera, John, tranquilo.

Pero era tarde, Harry no se demoró mucho en abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede? -Parecía asustada.

Sherlock trató de explicarse, pero ella notó la bufanda manchada de sangre alrededor de su mano.

-¡Estás herido! -Exclamó, mientras lo obligaba a entrar. Lo guió hasta la sala y Sherlock vio como el lobo corría hacia las escaleras, hasta que desaparecía de la vista.

-¿Qué le sucede? ¿A dónde va? -Preguntó, un poco confundido, mientras Harry lo hacía sentarse en un sillón.

-Probablemente va a despertar a mi hermano -respondió ella-. El estudió medicina, el puede curarte.

* * *

Fingir. Cuando John bajó las escaleras, después de haberse transformado y puesto algo de ropa encima, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía que debía fingir no haber estado con Sherlock durante toda la noche y que no sabía lo que había ocurrido y que no había sido él quien había visto como aquel hombre había herido a Sherlock. Tendría que fingir que él no había sentido una rabia insoportable y que había tenido deseos de matarlo en ese momento.

Nadie podía hacerle daño a Sherlock Holmes, nadie.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó, acercándose a su hermana, quien se encontraba de pie, frente al joven que lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Sherlock está herido -dijo ella.

John se acercó y se arrodilló frente a él para poder observar su mano mejor. Sherlock parecía un poco incómodo.

-No, en realidad no es necesario que...

Pero John lo ignoró y tomó su mano suavemente. Con mucho cuidado removió la bufanda y respiró con mayor tranquilidad al darse cuenta que la herida no era profunda.

-Harry, ¿podrías...? -pero se interrumpió al darse cuenta que ella ya le había traído el maletín negro. Le sonrió, le alegraba tener aquella conexión con su hermana; ella lo conocía muy bien.

Con mucho cuidado, comenzó a limpiar la herida de Sherlock. Aprovechando la situación, observó atentamente la piel de sus manos; le gustaba la palidez y la elegancia de sus dedos, sin embargo, eso sólo lo hacía odiar más a quien se había atrevido a lastimar esa piel perfecta.

-¿Cómo fue que te lastimaste? -Escuchó que Harry preguntaba, detrás de él.

Sherlock dudó; John pudo ver en sus hermosos ojos la lucha que se debatía en su interior, estaba decidiendo si podía confiar en ellos o no. John no necesitaba que él se lo dijera; lo sabía, había estado ahí. Sin embargo, deseaba que Sherlock comenzara a confiar, porque ello significaba que sus esperanzas aumentaban.

Levantó la vista mientras preparaba el vendaje que iba a ponerle. Sus ojos se encontraron y John sintió nuevamente ese ataque posesivo; quería tenerlo solo para él. Quería inclinarse y darle un beso en los labios, pero se contuvo.

-Soy detective consultor -soltó, después de un rato-, la policía acude a mí cuando no pueden resolver un caso. Por ello, esta noche, el inspector Lestrade me llamó; un homicidio, bastante sencillo en mi opinión, se trataba de un acosador obsesivo que no controló sus impulsos y terminó matando a la mujer. Sin embargo, su plan frustrado lo hizo cometer muchos errores, uno de ellos fue permanecer en el lugar de los hechos; yo lo supe, por eso fui a buscarlo, pero él me encontró primero a mí e intentó atacarme. Pero John logró salvarme.

De pronto Harry pareció alarmada.

_¿Qué hiciste, John? _

_Nada. _Respondió él inmediatamente, al notar su preocupación. _Pero quise hacerlo; quería matarlo, Harry. Todavía quiero, se lo merecía. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle daño?_

_¿Qué te detuvo? _

_La voz de Sherlock, llamándome. _Dijo, levantando la cabeza nuevamente y ofreciéndole una amplia sonrisa al joven de cabello oscuro, quien, afortunadamente, no podía escuchar aquella conversación.

-Suena interesante lo que haces, pero arriesgado -comentó Harry.

-No puedo dejarlo -confesó Sherlock, después de un rato. John terminó de vendar su mano, pero no dejó de sostenerla; sonrió. Y, para su alegría, él le correspondió.

_No eres muy discreto, hermano. En tus ojos se puede ver lo mucho que lo adoras. _

John se ruborizó y desvió la mirada. Sintió que Sherlock retiraba su mano. Mientras el joven de cabello oscuro observaba su mano y se ponía de pie, John miró a su hermana, frunciendo el ceño. La vio sonreír, divertida.

-Gracias -dijo Sherlock, antes de despedirse. John lo tomó del brazo.

-No tienes que irte, puedes dormir aquí, en mi habitación -se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se mordió la lengua, sintiendo que su rostro volvía a encenderse.

Sherlock arqueó las cejas hacia él.

-Lo que mi hermano quiso decir es que no tienes que irte ahora, ya es muy tarde, puedes quedarte aquí. Tenemos dos habitaciones extra -dijo ella.

John se dio cuenta, mientras Sherlock dudaba sobre la respuesta que iba a dar, que no había soltado el brazo del joven. No quería hacerlo, no quería que se marchara. Sus dedos se desprendieron lentamente, como si se resistieran.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sherlock y su corazón dio una sacudida.

-De acuerdo, me quedaré esta noche -dijo él y John no pudo evitar sonreír.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

-Mi hermano te mostrará las habitaciones, Sherlock -dijo Harry, ya que John no se había movido ni dicho una palabra desde que el joven había aceptado quedarse.

-Sí... por supuesto, sígueme -soltó, sintiéndose completamente torpe en esos momentos. Subieron las escaleras rápidamente; el piso de arriba estaba ligeramente iluminado por las luces que salían de su habitación y la de su hermana-. Puedes usar esta que está junto a... aquí o la que se encuentra al fondo.

Sherlock insistió en que no era necesario ver las dos habitaciones; así que eligió la que se encontraba más cerca en esos momentos.

-Gracias, John -dijo, ofreciéndole otra de esas sonrisas que le gustaban tanto y que hacían que su corazón se acelerara.

Pero él no podía quedarse simplemente así; el aroma de Sherlock era algo irresistible que lo atraía constantemente, era difícil resistirse, como si su cuerpo sintiera una fuerte necesidad de estar cerca de él. Pero no podía simplemente entrar a aquella habitación y acercarse a él, tendría que permanecer en la suya y soportar lo que quedaba de la noche... o tal vez no.

No pasó mucho tiempo (Sherlock apenas se había acostado en la cama que se encontraba cerca de la ventana y se había quitado los zapatos y el abrigo), cuando escuchó unos pasos en la habitación. Sin embargo, esbozó una sonrisa cuando reconoció la figura que acechaba en las sombras.

-Hola, John -dijo, acariciando al lobo que lo observaba fijamente, como si tratara de decirle algo-. ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

Sherlock sabía que no podía entenderle, por lo que se sorprendió un poco cuando vio al animal agitar la cola, como si aquel gesto fuera la respuesta a su pregunta. Dio unas palmadas en el colchón, invitándolo a subir.

-Ven.

John ignoró la parte racional en su cabeza que le decía que aquello estaba mal y de un salto se subió a la cama y se acostó junto a Sherlock. Se dejó rodear por el delicioso aroma del joven y apoyó su hocico sobre la almohada cerca de la cabeza de él.

Sherlock sonrió y acarició su cabeza.

-¿Sabes? yo tengo... yo tuve un perro, se llamaba Redbeard -dijo él. Pero sus ojos perdieron un poco de su brillo, como si aquel recuerdo fuera doloroso-. Era mi mejor amigo, mi único amigo.

John detestaba verlo triste, así que se acercó a él y le lamió el rostro, Sherlock se rió y volvió a acariciarlo. Y John se quedó ahí, observando como su atención se volvía hacia su teléfono móvil, lo observó teclear a una velocidad impresionante y también observó, como poco a poco, el cansancio comenzó a vencerlo... hasta que sus dedos soltaron el móvil y sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse. Cuando su respiración se suavizó, John se sintió con mayor libertad de observarlo; su cabello oscuro y rizado, vuelto un completo desorden sobre la almohada y su rostro, completamente tranquilo, lo hacían verse más inocente, más joven. Y John se permitió imaginarse despertando al lado de él todas las mañanas, pero no en aquella forma, sino en su forma humana. De pronto sintió que su corazón daba una sacudida fuerte y quiso, desesperadamente, volver a transformarse. Quería trazar los pómulos de Sherlock con las yemas de sus dedos y enterrar su nariz y labios en aquel pálido cuello...

Pero no podía hacerlo, no debía transformarse. Sherlock se asustaría y él perdería su oportunidad. Sin embargo, sus ganas no desaparecieron, la piel comenzó a molestarle, como si su cuerpo se esforzara en provocar una transformación, resultó casi doloroso resistirse.

Estaba tan concentrado en ello, que no se percató cuando su hermana entró en la habitación.

_¡John! Baja de ahí en este mismo instante. _Escuchó la inconfundible voz en su cabeza, afortunadamente logró arreglárselas para no saltar en ese momento, Harry lo había tomado por sorpresa.

No quería despertar a Sherlock. Giró su cabeza lentamente para verla. Estaba de pie, en el umbral, esperándolo. No se veía muy contenta.

_No. _Escuchar la respiración de Sherlock y sentir el calor de su cuerpo cerca de él era suficiente motivo como para ignorar a su hermana. No tenía ganas de separarse de él.

_¡No puedo creer que te estés comportando así! ¡Pareces un cachorro! _Harry se acercó un poco más a él, sin embargo, tuvo mucho cuidado de que sus pasos no se escucharan.

_¿Qué es lo que traes ahí, hermana? _

_Un bat de baseball, por supuesto. Y lo pienso usar si decides seguir ahí. _

_No tienes por qué ser tan agresiva._

_Esto es irresponsable, no puedes dormir con él, no así. No tienes ni idea de lo que puede ocurrir. Apuesto a que ya sentiste la necesidad de transformarte, ¿no es así?_

John se quedó petrificado y la observó con mayor atención.

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Si me haces caso y bajas de ahí, te explicaré. _

El lobo soltó un resoplido, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción y, con mucho cuidado, se movió en la cama y bajó suavemente, asegurándose de no hacer mucho ruido. Siguió a su hermana fuera de la habitación. La vio cerrar la puerta con llave.

_¿Pretendes encerrarlo lo que resta de la noche?_

_Sabes perfectamente que esta puerta se puede abrir por dentro. Además, mi intención sólo es evitar que tú vuelvas a entrar._

John gruñó, sintiéndose como niño pequeño; era como si su madre volviera a prohibirle algo de nuevo, a veces Harry le recordaba mucho a ella.

_¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?_

_Porque es necesario. _Soltó ella, desesperada. _Ya habíamos aclarado que tu situación es diferente a las demás. Él es un humano, por lo tanto no sabe nada sobre los were. Así que no puedes exponerte de esa manera, no ahora. Ya que él es quien has elegido como pareja, debes tener cuidado de cómo vas a acercarte a él. Ya que no tienes experiencia en esto, tu cuerpo querrá estar cerca de él en su forma humana. Es por eso que sentiste la necesidad de transformarte, pero no puede arriesgarte, el impulso es muy poderoso y si te descuidas podrías transformarte... y si Sherlock te ve..._

Sí, él sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría.

_Apuesto a que la necesidad de transformarte desapareció ya. _Dijo ella y John, sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

_Pero yo he estado con él en mi forma de lobo, y nunca había sentido un impulso tan fuerte por transformarme nuevamente en humano._

De pronto, la expresión de Harry cambió, se veía, incómoda. _Lo que sucede es que esta vez te encontrabas en una 'situación diferente'... lo que sucede es que... bueno, tú... estabas en la cama con él..._

John se alegró de seguir en su forma de lobo, porque de lo contrario se hubiera ruborizado en ese momento.

_Intenta descansar, John. _Le dijo su hermana, antes de alejarse. Y él intentó seguir su consejo; se volvió a transformar, se puso algo de ropa y se acostó en su cama; una que siempre le había parecido cómoda, ahora se había vuelto un espacio frío. Y es que a John jamás le había molestado dormir solo, hasta ese día. Parecía que toda la calidez y comodidad se habían quedado del otro lado del pasillo, detrás de esa puerta cerrada con llave.

Después de dormir dos horas, John se dio cuenta que Sherlock había bajado; escuchó su voz, emergiendo de la cocina, hablando con su hermana. Y, para ser sincero, aquello no le agradó mucho. Sin embargo, antes de bajar, trató de arreglarse un poco y se ruborizó al pensar que se comportaba como un joven de quince años. Era ridículo. Aunque todo se hizo mucho más evidente cuando su hermana lo vio entrar en la cocina.

_Te ves bien, hermano. ¿Tratando de impresionar?_

_No te atrevas, Harry. _

_Malhumor, ¿eh? Supongo que no dormiste bien. _

Estaba a punto de fruncir el ceño y gruñir, pero se olvidó de ello cuando vio que Sherlock giraba la cabeza en su dirección y le sonreía.

-Buenos días, John.

-Buenos días -respondió él, correspondiendo a su sonrisa y acercándose para sentarse en la silla que estaba junto a la del joven.

_Desearía que Sherlock viniera más seguido, así no estarías tan gruñón conmigo y tal vez me dejarías más tranquila._

_¡Harry!_

Vio la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro, sabía que se estaba divirtiendo con su situación.

-¿Quieres un poco de café? -le ofreció, como si quisiera disculparse.

-Sí, gracias -se dio cuenta de que Sherlock ya tenía una taza llena de café en las manos.

-Creo que voy a ver si ya regresó John de cazar -dijo Harry, después de llenar la taza de su hermano.

_Todo tuyo. _Le dijo mentalmente, antes de salir, provocando que John se ruborizara. Ni siquiera sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con él. Sin embargo, se distrajo al ver su mano vendada.

-¿Me dejas revisar? -preguntó. Sherlock asintió y extendió su brazo hacia él. John tomó su mano entre las suyas con mucho cuidado, y removió unas vendas; parecía que la herida cicatrizaría pronto-. Está bien, tuviste suerte de que no fuera más profunda. Sanará en unos días más.

Sherlock sonrió y le agradeció nuevamente.

-¿Cómo fue exactamente que supiste cómo encontrar al asesino? -se atrevió a preguntar John; él ya había estado ahí, pero aún así quería escucharlo hablar.

Y supo que había dicho lo correcto, porque a Sherlock se le iluminó el rostro y sin más comenzó a relatar la historia que John conocía perfectamente, sin embargo, le gustaba la voz de Sherlock y le gustaba más verlo tan feliz.

-¿Crees que podría acompañarte alguna vez? -preguntó, interesado. Y no era sólo porque quería estar con él, sino porque la noche anterior había sido emocionante, por lo menos antes de que aquel hombre lastimara a Sherlock.

-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? -cuestionó Sherlock, a su vez, un poco incrédulo.

-Sí. Creo que es fascinante lo que haces -admitió-. Y la deducción que hiciste sólo con ver algunos detalles del cuerpo fue... brillante.

-¿Eso piensas?

-Sí, fue asombroso. Nunca había escuchado de nadie que hiciera algo así.

Sherlock se ruborizó violentamente, parecía absolutamente complacido con el halago. John tenía tantas ganas de besarlo que tuvo que esforzarse para no inclinarse y tomar el rostro del joven entre sus manos.

-Creo que sería bueno tener a un... compañero -dijo Sherlock, entonces-. Y mucho mejor si ese alguien es doctor.

El corazón de John latió en respuesta a las palabras de Sherlock. Por lo menos, aquello significaba que podría pasar más tiempo con él. Instintivamente se acercó más y tomó la mano que no estaba herida...

Pero Harry entró rápidamente en la cocina y provocó que Sherlock se alejara y se pusiera de pie.

_John, ya vienen._

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería cuando él los detectó. No podía creer que no lo hubiese hecho antes. Su olfato se había desarrollado mucho los últimos años, sin embargo, el delicioso aroma de Sherlock lo embriagaba tanto que era difícil detectar algo más cuando él estaba cerca.

_¿Hoy es día de reunión? _Le preguntó a Harry.

_¡No lo sé, tú eres el que sabe de esas cosas! _

Ella tenía razón, pero últimamente estaba tan distraído, le era difícil recordar las cosas que antes eran tan sencillas.

El clan iba a llegar a la casa.

_¿Están transformados?_

_No, están en su forma humana. _

Se sintió aliviado, sería imposible explicarle a Sherlock algo así.

Lo vio observarlos con curiosidad, seguramente aquella situación lo tenía bastante confundido. Ninguno de ellos había hablado desde que Harry entró en la cocina.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

Sherlock comenzó a dirigirse a la sala. Harry lo observó con angustia en el rostro.

Ya están en la entrada. Dijo ella. Y en ese momento John se dio cuenta de algo peor.

_No vienen solos._

No, algunos miembros del clan que le pertenecía a Moriarty venían con ellos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Harry lucía bastante nerviosa, era cierto que John no deseaba que los miembros del clan conocieran a Sherlock de aquella manera (además, el clan de Moriarty lo hacía sentirse inseguro), pero seguramente ninguno de ellos se mostraría interesado en un humano.

Sherlock se dirigía a la entrada, pero su hermana lo detuvo del brazo. John trató de controlarse, pero no pudo evitar hacer una mueca cuando vio la mano de su Harry sobre el brazo del joven.

-Espera... lo que sucede es que... nuestros... amigos están aquí. Me llamaron hace unos minutos y parece que están esperando en el jardín que está fuera. Bueno, son amigos y algunos parientes en realidad... nosotros errr... hacemos una reunión cada par de meses, es una tradición, bueno, lo que quiero decir es que...

Los nervios la traicionaban, John podía ver que sus palabras se habían convertido en balbuceos y no se tenía que ser tan inteligente como Sherlock Holmes como para saber que había algo que estaba ocultando. Por supuesto, Sherlock lo supo, pero no dio muestras de hacerlo.

-Quieres que me vaya inmediatamente, pero a la vez quieres que me espere a que todos estén adentro -el joven soltó; no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Y sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, aunque John pudo ver en sus brillantes ojos que estaba intrigado por el extraño comportamiento de su hermana.

-No... lo que sucede es que...

-Está bien -accedió Sherlock, interrumpiéndola. No hizo preguntas.

Harry suspiró, viéndose un poco más tranquila, aunque su nerviosismo no había desaparecido. Ella tenía razón, por más que quisiera evitar un encuentro, los miembros del clan seguramente ya sabían que había un humano en la casa y era contra las reglas tratar de sacarlo de la casa como si quisieran esconderlo. Los were lo considerarían una amenaza; ellos querrían verlo con sus propios ojos. Además, no podían hacer algo así cuando los miembros del clan de Moriarty estaban ahí, no cuando su alianza era demasiado débil y amenazaba con desintegrarse en cualquier momento.

John esperaba que su hermana abriera la puerta en ese momento, sin embargo, se giró hacia él una última vez. Lo vio a los ojos con tanta intensidad, que él supo que algo andaba mal antes de que ella se comunicara con él mentalmente.

_Yo sé que esto va a ser muy difícil John, pero tienes que prometerme que vas a hacer todo lo posible para controlarte._

_¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? _La observó, confundido. La tensión de Harry había subido, parecía verdaderamente preocupada por él.

_Hay una razón por la cual no quería que ellos lo vieran; ni que tú estuvieras aquí. _Soltó ella, lo que lo dejó mucho más confundido que antes.

_Harry, por favor, sólo dilo de una vez..._

_Como sabes, van a entrar algunos alfa de nuestro clan y además miembros de otra manada, por lo que tal vez tú te sientas algo... protector hacia Sherlock. _Por la forma en la que escuchó la palabra "protector" resonar en su cabeza, John supo que no era eso lo que había querido decir Harry.

_No te preocupes, ya lo estoy controlando. _Respondió, un poco inseguro. Lo cierto era que ni siquiera él confiaba en sus reacciones cuando Sherlock estaba cerca, pero no creía que sucediera nada que pudiera alterarlo, ellos ni siquiera notarían que él estaba ahí.

_¡Por favor, John! Vi tu mirada cuando agarré a Sherlock del brazo y sinceramente no creo que eso sea una muestra de control. _

_Lo sé, pero... De cualquier forma no va a pasar nada, yo sólo... trataré de controlarme. _Dijo, al final. Sin embargo, sus instintos lo obligaron a moverse más cerca del joven, quien, mientras tanto, miraba por la ventana de la sala.

-Son muchos -comentó, sorprendido. Pero, en lugar de preguntar, se sentó en uno de los sillones, como si quisiera pasar desapercibido.

Harry, tras respirar profundamente para tratar de calmarse, se acercó a la puerta. Sin embargo, ningún miembro del clan necesitó ver a Sherlock para estar plenamente consciente de su presencia.

En algunas circunstancias, como las reuniones de los clanes, los were bajaban las barreras que habían en sus cabezas para que todos los demás miembros pudieran escuchar lo que tenían que decir sin la necesidad de mover los labios, era algo mucho más práctico y seguro en caso de que algún humano estuviera cerca y pudiese escuchar algo que no debía.

Lo que significaba que pudo escuchar gran parte de las reacciones que la presencia de Sherlock provocó en los miembros del clan. Y, para su desgracia, John descubrió que el aroma de Sherlock resultaba algo bastante atrayente para los were. Lo cual era verdaderamente único, porque, aunque era cierto que el olor de los humanos no le disgustaba, jamás había percibido nada igual. Al principio había pensado que aquello sólo le afectaba a él (dada la naturaleza de su conexión con él), pero pronto se dio cuenta que la esencia de Sherlock resultaba algo diferente para los demás también.

Muchos de ellos, a pesar de considerar su aroma como algo bastante agradable, se limitaron a observarlo un momento y después seguir su camino hasta llegar a la cocina, al estudio o incluso a quedarse a platicar con otro were en la sala. Se cuestionaban acerca de su presencia y Harry les aclaraba que sólo se trataba de un compañero de la universidad.

Sin embargo, otros lanzaban miradas mucho más fijas y curiosas; John sorprendió a uno de ellos (quien precisamente, no era de su agrado), Victor, observarlo durante varios minutos, deteniéndose en cada rasgo de su rostro y después bajar un poco más, hasta que el mismo Sherlock lo descubrió mirándolo fijamente. Sin embargo, Victor no era un were que se intimidara o que pudiera sentir vergüenza con facilidad, por lo que esbozó una sonrisa.

Y Sherlock que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando exactamente y tampoco sabía comportarse correctamente cuando se encontraba con muchas personas a su alrededor, decidió que lo mejor era corresponder a su sonrisa.

Fue en ese momento cuando John Watson comenzó a tensarse. Se colocó al lado de Sherlock, sin embargo, no se sentó junto a él en el sofá, ya que ello significaría bajar la guardia y en esos momentos quería estar listo para cualquier cosa que se presentara. Y es que no sólo era Victor, sino otros were que miraban en dirección del humano de _su _humano, eran los ojos curiosos, los pensamientos acerca de él, incluso las respiraciones profundas con los ojos entrecerrados cada vez que pasaban cerca, como si la esencia de Sherlock fuese lo más delicioso que hubiesen tenido dentro de sus fosas nasales.

Tal vez no era cierto, tal vez lo estaba imaginando todo. Sin embargo, no pudo calmarse, sus puños se apretaron instintivamente y su respiración dejó de ser lenta.

_John, por favor. Nadie se ha acercado a él. Por favor, deja de pensar en eso. _Le vino la voz de su hermana, ella se aseguró de que aquellas palabras sólo fueran escuchadas por él.

_Sí, lo siento, intentaré..._

_Mmm... No había pensado en la posibilidad de que Sherlock Holmes pudiera verse mejor de cerca. _

John se giró inmediatamente para ver a Irene Adler, de pie, cerca de ellos. Ella era uno de los miembros más importantes del clan de Moriarty, él ya había escuchado sobre ella, por eso pudo reconocerla. Sin embargo, la llegada de aquel clan era lo que menos le importaba, sino el hecho de que ella conociera a Sherlock.

_¿Cómo sabes su nombre?_

Ella sonrió, pero no contestó a su pregunta. Se limitó a esquivarlo para llegar hasta el humano. Le ofreció su mano.

-Hola, sexy. Me llamo Irene Adler.

Sherlock, un poco confundido por la palabra que ella había usado y la forma en que lo miraba, tardó en levantarse y estrecharle la mano.

-Sherlock Holmes.

La joven esbozó una amplia sonrisa, sus labios rojos se entreabrieron y dejaron al descubierto unos dientes blancos.

-Mmm... Pero mira qué tenemos aquí, unos afilados y atractivos pómulos -comentó ella, como si estuviera ronroneando y pasó uno de sus dedos por la mejilla de Sherlock.

En ese momento el mundo de John se volvió completamente rojo, una ira irracional se apoderó de sus venas. ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a tocarlo? No, se suponía que aquellos pómulos eran sólo para él, que cada centímetro de Sherlock le pertenecía.

_ÉL. ES. MÍO._

John se sentía tan abrumado por las emociones que experimentaba en aquellos momentos, que no pensó en levantar las barreras que protegían su mente y aquel rugido posesivo fue escuchado por cada were que se encontraba en la casa. Todos se giraron para observarlo, sin embargo, como sabían que había un humano presente y que aquello podría resultar extraño, fingieron que no habían escuchado nada.

Pero el rugido fue tan fuerte, que incluso Irene se hizo hacia atrás y se alejó del humano.

_¡John! _

Él ignoró la súplica de Harry y se sacudió la mano que tenía sobre su brazo. Su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse extraño, su rostro estaba caliente y sus huesos le dolían.

_Sherlock es mío, Irene. No te acerques a él._

La sorpresa y el repentino miedo que se habían apoderado de la joven se esfumaron pronto. Nuevamente recobró su sonrisa descarada.

_Uno de los Watson... Y al parecer has elegido a este humano como pareja, supongo. Interesante. Sin embargo, según nuestras reglas, no tienes derecho a reclamar a un humano al que no has marcado. Y este no tiene ninguna marca tuya, por lo tanto cualquier were es libre de cortejarlo, si así lo desea. O, en circunstancias extremas, pelear por él._

Los músculos de todo su cuerpo comenzaron a arder, John sentía que ya no podía más, su cuerpo le rogaba transformarse y defender a su pareja de cualquiera que amenazara con quitársela. Harry lo apretó con más fuerza.

_¿Me estás retando? _Soltó John, observándola fijamente.

Ella le guiñó un ojo.

_¿Quieres pelear, cachorro?_

_John no la escuches, sólo quiere provocarte._ Le rogó Harry, sin embargo, él se alejó de ella. _No, Irene, nadie va a pelear hoy, no arriesgaremos la alianza por algo así._

_No te preocupes, querido. No quiero robártelo. Pero tengo que advertirte, no eres el único were que encuentra atractivo a este humano. _

John comenzó a temblar, su resistencia a la transformación hizo que aumentara su dolor y se doblara sobre sí. Harry lo llevó al sillón y trató de tranquilizarlo, pero nada funcionaba.

-¿John? ¿Qué sucede? -Sherlock se sentó junto a él y le tocó su frente-. Estás ardiendo.

Sin embargo, el dolor comenzó a calmarse en el momento en que las pálidas manos de Sherlock tocaron su piel febril. No pudo evitarlo, se acercó más a él, sintiendo que su respiración comenzaba a regularizarse. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su aroma.

-¿John? ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

-No por supuesto que no, Sherlock, él va a estar bien -escuchó decir a su hermana-. Pero creo que será mejor que te vayas.

_No. _John soltó, abriendo los ojos en ese momento y mirando directamente a Harry.

_Hay muchos were aquí, John. Ahora te sientes mejor, pero si alguien lo ve o lo toca, creo que perderás el control. Él no puede verte transformarte._

-Tienes razón -escuchó decir a Sherlock. Y John no pudo pedirle que se quedara un poco más porque sabía que Harry tenía razón. Sin embargo, no podía confiar en los demás, estaba seguro que todavía faltaban más were, ni siquiera su propio líder había aparecido. No podía dejar que Sherlock se encontrara con uno de ellos en el camino, por lo menos tenía esperar hasta que se subiera a un taxi.

Se levantó.

-¡No, ni lo sueñes, tú te quedas aquí! -Exclamó, Harry.

Estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Sherlock parecía estar de acuerdo con ella.

-Tienes que descansar -le dijo él.

-Yo acompañaré a Sherlock -añadió su hermana. _Confía en mí, John. _

Demasiado cansado por haber resistido la transformación, yo no le quedó más remedio que asentir y volver a sentarse. Sherlock se despidió de él y le sonrió. Muy pronto desapareció de su vista, seguido de Harry.

_Sé que las conexiones con humanos son raras y que siempre generan problemas. _Dijo Irene Adler. John gruñó en respuesta. _Pero... de todos los humanos ¿tenías que elegir a Sherlock Holmes?_

_¿Por qué lo dices? _Cuestionó él, observándola con desconfianza. Aunque ella hubiese dicho que no quería nada con Sherlock, su naturaleza lo hacía verla con cierto desprecio. Todavía no podía quitarse de la mente el momento en que ella decidió acercarse a él y tocar sus pómulos.

Volvió a gruñir.

_Ten cuidado con ese carácter, John. Podría ser tu perdición. _Le dijo, antes de alejarse alegremente. Por supuesto, ella no iba a darle ninguna respuesta.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Sherlock sonrió. Aquella había sido una semana bastante interesante; Lestrade le había unas fotografías de un nuevo caso que parecía prometedor, además todavía estaba el misterio de los Watson -sabía que sucedía algo extraño en aquella casa, sobre todo después de haber presenciado el comienzo de la extraña reunión-, sin embargo, debía posponer aquello para dedicarse a los asesinatos. Y, lo mejor de todo, era que por fin había conseguido separarse de la sombra de su hermano y había conseguido su propio departamento.

Todo lo que necesitaba era un compañero de piso. El joven hizo una mueca mientras pegaba el anuncio en el tablero de la universidad. Se había asegurado de dejar varios en los pasillos y en la cafetería, aunque sabía que no podía esperar que alguien se interesara en la oferta; lo cierto era que él no tenía amigos y, ciertamente, no creía que le agradara a muchas personas.

-Hola, Sherlock -la voz de Harry hizo que se girara para verla. Instintivamente correspondió a su sonrisa. Tal vez podría considerarla a ella y a su hermano como lo más cercano a amistad, sin embargo, no estaba muy seguro que ellos pensaran lo mismo de él. Después de todo, sólo era el tutor de Harry.

La joven le anunció que había aprobado con una nota sobresaliente su primer examen de matemáticas y le agradeció por ello. A decir verdad, se veía muy emocionada por ello.

-¿Qué es eso que traes ahí, puedo ver? -Cuestionó, todavía risueña. Sherlock le extendió una de las hojas y le explicó que estaba buscando un compañero de piso para su departamento.

Entonces la sonrisa de Harry desapareció de su rostro y su tez se puso pálida, Sherlock la observó, confundido.

-¿Y estás pegando esto en toda la escuela? -Preguntó, como si se tratara de algo grave.

-Sí. No espero que muchas personas me llamen, sé que no le agrado a nadie, pero el departamento está muy bien y está cerca de la universidad así que tal vez alguien se decida a ponerse en contacto conmigo.

Harry asintió, tratando de sonreír, pero lo cierto era que su gesto fue pésimo. Sherlock consideró que aquello se debía a que ella no veía muchas esperanzas en ello.

-Nos vemos dentro de dos días -le dijo, antes de despedirse de ella.

-Sí, por supuesto -asintió ella, todavía un poco tensa.

-Por cierto -Sherlock la volteó a ver una vez más-, ¿podrías... err... decirle a tus amigos? Sólo por si alguno de ellos está interesado.

-Sí, claro...

* * *

John no había visto a Sherlock en días y ya que no tenía un pretexto bueno para aparecerse en la universidad -además Harry se oponía rotundamente a ello- había tenido que reprimir su urgencia por rastrearlo por toda la ciudad. Además no le había llamado y John se preguntó si aquello se debía a que no tenía algún caso nuevo o que se había arrepentido de llevarlo a una escena del crimen.

Escuchó a Harry antes de que llegara a la puerta y bajó inmediatamente para verla. Su condición lo hacía sentirse casi sediento por cualquier noticia o información que se relacionara con Sherlock Holmes y estaba ansioso por escuchar lo que su hermana tenía que decirle. Ella se había convertido en sus ojos aquellos días y aunque el hecho de sólo Harry pudiera ver a Sherlock y hablar con él lo ponía un poco celoso, sabía que su hermana había hecho todo lo posible por ayudarlo.

-No esperaba verte tan pronto aquí, John -dijo ella, luciendo un poco incómoda ante su presencia.

-La entrevista fue rápida -respondió, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Qué sucedió?

Harry se dirigió a la cocina, como si quisiera evitarlo. Y por fin John se dio cuenta que traía algo en las manos.

-Nada, nada... Sherlock está... bueno no hablamos mucho, pero está bien.

_Harry. _Le advirtió mentalmente, para hacer su mensaje más claro. Sabía que le estaba ocultando algo, siempre sabía cuando lo hacía.

-¿Qué son todas esas hojas? ¿Vas a pegar un anuncio en la universidad?

-¡No es nada, son míos! -Exclamó ella. Pero se dio cuenta rápidamente que aquello había sido un error, porque despertó aún más la curiosidad de su hermano. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, él le quitó uno y lo observó, arqueando una ceja.

-¿Quieres encontrar un-? -John se interrumpió cuando vio que el móvil y el nombre que se encontraba en la hoja no eran de su hermana sino de Sherlock. Entonces le brillaron los ojos.

_No, John, ni lo pienses._

-¡Es perfecto, Harry! -exclamó él-. Así puedo estar con él sin que sospeche nada.

Sabía que su hermana le estaba lanzando una mirada de desaprobación pero no le importaba. Todo en lo que podía pensar era que no tendría que sufrir la agonía de estar alejado de él.

-No puedes hacer eso, John. Si vives con él será más fácil que descubra lo que eres. No puedes arriesgarte a eso -dijo Harry.

-No se va a enterar de nada, sé cómo ocultarlo -insistió él. Y sabiendo que tenía el pretexto perfecto, decidió que ya no podía esperar ni un minuto más. Se dirigió a su habitación y bajó con su chaqueta puesta, Harry lo observaba con horror.

-Por favor, John, no estás pensando claramente. Tenemos que discutir esto -soltó ella, tirando todos los papeles que traía en las manos, en su desesperación por bloquearle la entrada.

_No hay nada que discutir._

_Deja de ser tan testarudo, hermano. _Se negó a moverse. En su rostro se reflejaba una verdadera preocupación.

-Va a ser una tortura, John -dijo, después de un rato-. ¿Has pensado en ello? Vas a estar rodeado de su aroma todo el tiempo, vas a estar cerca de él, pero no vas a poder tocarlo porque aunque tú... aunque tú lo ames él no... los humanos no son así... la espera se va a hacer más larga si lo tienes cerca...

John, quien estaba comenzando a exasperarse, cambió su expresión al darse cuenta de que su hermana estaba asustada de que saliera lastimado. Sonrió.

-Yo sé que quieres cuidarme, Harry, pero debes dejarme tomar esta decisión. Sé lo que hago, confía en mí -dijo, sin perder la sonrisa-. Sé perfectamente que va a ser difícil, pero no mucho más de lo que ya lo es.

-Pero...

John se acercó a ella y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros.

-Ya es una tortura estar así, siento que me vuelvo loco cada día que pasa y no lo veo, Harry. No importa si todo lo que me puede dar es su amistad, yo quiero estar cerca. Me siento feliz cuando estoy con él.

Harry asintió, sin embargo, su preocupación no desapareció de su mirada.

John se despidió, pero notó que ella salió con él.

-¿Qué haces?

-Voy a ir contigo.

-¿Ahora tú estás haciendo el papel del hermano protector? -preguntó, sonriendo.

-No tengo opción -ella se encogió de hombros y lo escuchó reírse.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué traías todas esas hojas? ¿Él te pidió que las pegaras?

Harry se ruborizó.

-Intenté sabotearlo.

-¿Qué?

Ella suspiró, parecía avergonzada.

-Escucha, yo no pensaba decir lo del departamento, pero tampoco quería arriesgarme a que alguien más decidiera mudarse con él y después tú te enteraras y decidieras matarlo... o golpearlo violentamente...

John abrió los labios para decirle que él no tenía pensado golpear a nadie, pero la idea de que alguien más viviera con él lo hizo gruñir, lo que sólo provocó que Harry probara su punto.

-¿Lo ves? Eso te desquiciaría.

-Yo...

-Así que no quise arriesgarme y me traje todos los anuncios que él había puesto... No, espera, no digas nada. Créeme, no estoy orgullosa de lo que hice, sé que estuvo mal, es decir, Sherlock piensa que nadie quiere estar con él y probablemente lo que hice sólo ayudará a alimentar esa idea en su cabeza, pero...

-¿Cómo puede pensar algo así? -John la interrumpió, sin darse cuenta. Parecía como si estuviera hablando para sí. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso mientras él sentía que se estaba muriendo por él? Sin embargo, trató de no pensar en ello, eso sólo haría más difícil la espera.

Se giró hacia Harry.

-¿Cuál es la dirección?

-221B Baker Street.

* * *

Sherlock regresó de buen humor a su departamento. Lestrade le había hablado otra vez, esa noche tenía que ir a ver una nueva escena del crimen. Se trataba de un peculiar asesino en serie. De pronto sintió la necesidad de llamar a John e invitarlo. Después de todo, él había dicho que quería acompañarlo, ¿no?

Sin embargo, justo cuando sus dedos estaban por tomar el móvil, sus ojos se percataron de que algo andaba mal. Alguien había entrado al departamento. Y notó que su cráneo estaba en otro lugar; estaba frente al espejo que se encontraba arriba de la chimenea, sosteniendo dos objetos entre sus dientes.

La sonrisa desapareció de los labios del joven cuando se dio cuenta del sobre color negro y la rosa roja.

No podía creer que él se hubiera dado cuenta de que se había mudado. No es que estuviera preocupado porque había entrado en el departamento, si él lo quisiera muerto probablemente ya lo habría intentado desde hace mucho tiempo, sino que cada vez que le enviaba una de esas cartas él se sentía usado, como si estuviera jugando con él.

Aunque probablemente sí estaba jugando, sólo que se trataba de un juego peligroso ya que se trataba de una mente maestra del crimen. Alguien a quien Sherlock deseaba descubrir y atrapar en cuanto fuera posible, pero sabía que se encontraba varios pasos atrás de él, porque, aunque la correspondencia era constante, nada en ella le daba alguna pista sobre el hombre que se encontraba detrás de ella. Lo único que sabía era que siempre firmaba con el nombre de Jim. Y eso no le daba mucha información.

Al parecer las cosas se ponían mucho más interesantes.


End file.
